chesskynetfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight Sun
Midnight Sun was an unpublished companion novel to the book Twilight by author Stephenie Meyer. It was a retelling of the events of Twilight from the perspective of Edward Cullen as opposed to that of Bella Swan. It started as a simple character exercise, with a single chapter from Edward's perspective, but she came to realize she had to do the whole book.StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight series | Other Projects Meyer has stated that Twilight is the only possible book from the series that she plans to rewrite from Edward's perspective.[http://www.ew.com/ew/video/festivals?bcpid=1378342280&bclid=1683773559&bctid=1688297816 Entertainment Weekly interview with Stephenie Meyer: Part 2] To give them a better feel of Edward's character, Meyer allowed Catherine Hardwicke, the director of the film adaptation of Twilight, and Robert Pattinson, the actor who plays Edward, to read some completed chapters of the novel while they filmed the movie. Midnight Sun allows you to know more about the Cullens as vampires and a family. As of now, the novel has been put on hold indefinitely. Pre-release history As of August 28, 2008, the release date of the book has been postponed indefinitely and it is not certain that it will be published. Meyer halted the writing of Midnight Sun after the illegal leak of 12 chapters of the unfinished manuscript on the Internet. She stated, "If I tried to write '''Midnight Sun' now, in my current frame of mind, James would probably win and all the Cullens would die, which wouldn't dovetail too well with the original story. In any case, I feel too sad about what has happened to continue working on Midnight Sun, and so it is on hold indefinitely''." Meyer does plan to publish the book, because she believes Edward deserves to have his version of the story. Meyer later slightly recanted the statement that appeared on her website, telling EW "That was a joke! And it sounded so serious amidst all the lawyer talk and I think my fans thought, wow, she's threatening to kill everyone! Laughing. I felt kind of bad about that. I never felt any anger, actually. Just a lot of sadness. I mean it was a sucker punch — like someone came up behind you and just hammered you in the kidneys and you had no idea it was coming."http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20234559_20234567_20238527_2,00.html She has made the leaked chapters available on her website in fairness to her readers, now that the novel has been compromised before its intended publication date. In a recent interview done with EW, Meyer has stated that, "So my goal is to go for, like, I don't know, two years without ever hearing the words Midnight Sun. And once I'm pretty sure that everyone's forgotten about it, I think I'll be able to get to the place where I'm alone with it again. Then I'll be able to sneak in and work on it again."[http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20234559_20234567_20238527_3,00.html Stephenie Meyer Talks About Twilight] This statement jokingly lead to the creation of a nickname for Midnight Sun, created at the Twilight Lexicon: Dark High Noon, in an attempt to still be able to talk about Midnight Sun, but not mention its name directly. Download The partial draft that was leaked is available for download on Stephenie Meyer's website. The link is posted below, but she asks that you keep in mind that as it is a rough draft, there are typos and other mistakes of that nature throughout. The draft is only 264 pages and page 115 is completely blank. *Partial draft References External links * Stephenie Meyer's Official Website Category:Books Category:Midnight Sun